That was the moment
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: They were perfect. They finally reached what they spent 10 years missing. But love does not conquer all- because in the end, that was the moment.. they knew..


_"I would never do to you..what you did to me.."_

 **That was the moment**

* * *

 _December 24_ _th_ _, 11:45PM:_

Christmas lights glisten through the dark room; Some blinked in a repetitive sync, while others simply shun their glow upon the decorated walls. The tree stood contently in it's place, dazzling with presents underneath and dangling ornaments from its branches.

But his attention had been long taken from the tree, his eyes on the door, just waiting for his significant other to waltz in. The clock reminds him how late it's getting, it's ticking the only sound heard throughout the apartment. He checks his phone once more, scanning for any messages or missed calls from his lover.

His eyes tear away from his screen, solely focused upon the door once again. While he awaits, he steals a glance at the birthday gift neatly placed on the table before him, now combing back through the memory.

' _He said he'd be here..'_

His feet are cold, small body snuggled tightly in a warm blanket. Emerald eyes are growing heavy with sleep, and every so often, they begin to droop closed, then opening in hope that the other had finally arrived.

Much to his disappointment, he hadn't. He takes a drowsy stand from the couch, feet numb from lack of blood flow and chilly air through his socks. He glances at the present he carefully wrapped just hours before, suddenly feeling angry and hurt at the outcome of this.

' _He said he'd be here..'_

It had felt like slow motion, standing there, waiting and waiting for hours. Time was moving so slowly, and still, all to fast for his liking. The ticking of the clock had only reminded him of the time he had spent planning this, and the effort his put to look fairly decent instead of comfortable pajamas.

All else had been perfection. The food he spent weeks learning and mastering to prepare. The struggle of placing ornaments and beautiful lights on the tree without the one person he had longed to do it with. There had only been one thing missing..

And in that moment, he knew.

* * *

 _February 14_ _th_ _, 9:00 pm:_

Hours passed by, Markuwa editors and authors from different departments stood in party dresses and suits for the occasion. Couples strode throughout the building, conversing, gossiping, laughing and smiling. Occasionally, emerald eyes would meet with coworkers from his department, nodding to acknowledge each other's existence, or simply speaking of nothing of importance.

He stood in a clean cut suit and tie, women swamping him to bombard him with questions or ask him to have a drink. But he was inattentive to everyone smiling and laughing; his eyes only searched frantically for the person he longed to stand next to.

' _He said he'd come back..'_

He begins to move through the crowd, turning to search for his lover in the sea of people. It seems like hours before he finally gives in, and heads down the hall.

It is there in the bathroom, he tries not to fall apart. He tries so very hard to suppress this feeling of abandonment and lies. But the sinking feeling does not fade. It lingers, and rips itself inside his chest. He pulls on the sides of his chestnut hair, frustrated and angry with the outcome once again.

Hands clench at the sides of the bathroom sink, shoulders beginning to shake noticeably in the mirror that reflected his image. He just wants to be alone now. There is no point in pretending he is not phased by this reoccurring issue.

He shakes his head at himself, ashamed of how weak and attached he's become to his lover in such a short amount of time. The disappointed feeling washes itself over his soul, as he says hopelessly, "He said he'd come back.."

Everything had become a hazy, motionless scene. Couples would continue to laugh together, coworkers exchanging uninteresting jokes, author's introducing themselves to others- it had all become a foggy, slow motion blur. He stood there, suit and tie, hair neatly combed back..

Everyone would always continue to laugh and joke without him, somehow always asking about his lover. But there was one thing missing that kept him from conversing so freely..

And in that moment, He knew.

* * *

 _March 27_ _th_ _, 5:30pm:_

They all circle around him, placing a beautiful cake on the table he sits at, candles lit and dancing from the small movement in the air, as they all sing the traditional birthday song to him.

He gives a small smile to his family and friends, but his mind wanders around the faces, looking for the person he hoped kept their promise. He nervously played with the hem of his sleeves, memories combing back to when his lover had first bought him this particular piece of clothing.

Lips quiver, at first unnoticeably, until the tears stream down his cheeks in defeat. Everyone stops singing, shocked and confused as to why he appears so miserable. He wipes his tears with a sleeve, sobbing uncontrollably at the realization.

' _You should've been here..'_

Blurred faces try to comfort him, but he stands from his seat, scurrying away into heart aching distress. He slams a door behind him, locking it and angrily removing his favorite piece of clothing he received from his lover. He tosses it across the room, dropping to his knees in frustration.

"You should've been here.." He mumbles shakily to himself, covering his face with the palms of his hands. "I would've been so.." He grips at his hair, clenching a fist on the hard floor. "..happy.." His voice cracks into a whisper, tears pouring continuously from his emerald eyes.

And it was in this moment, He knew.

* * *

 _8:30 pm:_

Raven hair flew carelessly through the wind, smoke from his cigarette disappearing into the air. He pulled out his cell, dialing a familiar number and putting it to his ear when it began to ring.

The line connected, immediately he began to speak into the phone. "Hey, Ritsu, I'm sorry I couldn't make it.." A slight hint of guilt flowed in his apology; But the line was silent for a moment, when a short reply was given.

"I'm sorry too.." A clicking sound notified the call had ended. Bronze eyes widened with regret and fear. Heart raced rapidly in his chest, lips secured into a thin line. It was in that moment,

He knew.

 **This has been sitting in my docs for like, a month or two. I thought it was stupid to be perfectly honest. But my sister read it and told me that i had to post it. So, why the f*ck not? MIght as well. If it sucks, im sorry. If it doesn't, drop me a review and tell me what you think. :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-J.J.**


End file.
